


Baby Bop the Bouncy Ball

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [31]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Chaotic BFFs, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Jemma & Daisy + “Please get off the floor, we’re in public”
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: As We Drabble Along [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Baby Bop the Bouncy Ball

The power was out at Jemma and Daisy’s apartment and had been all day. Luckily, Jemma--ever prepared--had plenty of flashlights, lanterns, and other in case of emergency power outage supplies. It being on the cusp of winter, the apartment did get awfully cold and so they had resorted to piling on plenty of layers and draping themselves in every last blanket they could find. What they didn’t have, however, was a source of entertainment.

Laying on the floor and staring at the ceiling, Daisy had her sweatshirt hood over her head, the drawstring drawn tight, and three blankets around her: one wrapped about her, one below her, and one over the top. 

“I had no idea I was so reliant on technology,” she said blankly.

“Really,” Jemma replied, looking up from her book, “no idea?”

“Okay. Some idea. But, doesn’t mean I wanted to be confronted with my not very healthy computer addiction.”

“I thought your computer was charged.”

Daisy sighed. “Useless without the internet.” She turned her head as much as she could under her many many fluffy layers. 

“We could go to Fitz’s,” she suggested. 

Jemma put her book down and gave her roommate a sad look. “He’s out of town, remember.”

“Oh yeah,” Daisy huffed. “Lucky butt.”

“Did you just call my boyfriend a butt?” Jemma laughed.

“Yeah, the butt goes off to Scotland and leaves us to a power outage.”

“I don’t think he could have predicted a power outage.”

“Bet he could,” Daisy mumbled, giggling as Jemma threw a pillow on her face. Her arms pinned down by her wrappings, she had to shimmy to get the pillow from off of her. 

“What if we went and got a puzzle or something,” Jemma suggested suddenly, Daisy catching the light of inspiration on her roommate’s face once she had shaken off the pillow. 

“A puzzle?” Daisy said.

“Yeah! We could get chocolate--”

“And wine.”

“And wine! Ooh, and remind me to pick up some new winter gloves while we’re there.”

Jemma jumped up from the couch with a little bounce and moved to get her shoes.

“Hey, wait! Jems!”

“Yes?” she asked, stopping to look down at Daisy.

Daisy wiggled about in her blanket sarcophagus. “Can unroll me?”

“Oh! Yes! Sorry.”

* * *

Upon arriving at Target, Daisy and Jemma both immediately spent far too long in the sales section. Daisy had found a clear bouncy ball with a triceratops figure in the center and had become obsessed. It was about the size of her hand and like the small child that every adult secretly is, she continually bounced it as they wandered about the rest of the store. It was warm at Target and back home the apartment was freezing, so neither roommate was in a rush. 

With Jemma’s gloves picked out, two bottles of wine in the cart, and a whole heap load of chocolate, crackers, and cheese, they made their way to the toy section. 

“You look down that aisle for the puzzles and look down this one,” Jemma said, already pushing the cart towards her destination.

Daisy shot her a thumbs up and bounced her bouncy ball to her chosen aisle. There were no puzzles on her row--the whole thing was filled with a bunch of transformers and minecraft swords--so she turned to go find Jemma. However, just as she swung to face the direction she had come, the bouncy ball slipped from her fingers and rolled under the shelf. 

“Dammit,” Daisy muttered, dropping down onto her knees to look under the display. However, not being able to see clearly, she ended up dropping all the way to her stomach. “Why did you have to do this to me Baby Bop?” Yes, she had named the bouncy ball after the triceratops from Barney and Friends. The ball was just out of her reach and even with her forehead banging into the metal display shelf, she still couldn’t grab a hold of the thing.

“Dais,” Jemma called, her feet clicking on the tile floor as she turned the corner into the aisle, “I got the puzzle. Didn’t you hear me--Daisy? What are you doing?”

Daisy’s reply was squished against the white and red linoleum. “I dropped the bouncy ball.”

“The bouncy ball?”

“The bouncy ball.” She huffed out a laugh. “We had a muffin man moment right there.”

“What?” 

“You know.  _ Do you know the muffin man. _ ”

“The muffin man?” 

“The muffin man!”

Jemma rubbed a hand on her forehead, looking down at her best friend with a mix of confusion and amusement on her face. “Did you just make me quote the movie Shrek?”

“Yes I did,” Daisy said. Her face was still partially under the shelving. “I just think it’s funny you know that reference.”

“It was a good movie even if it did become a meme,” Jemma replied, folding her arms. 

“I didn’t know you knew it was a meme.”

Jemma scoffed. “I am aware of the internet, you know. I’m not completely out of touch. Now will you get off the floor, we’re in public. And that tile is probably filthy.”

Daisy sat up into a sitting position and shot a quick puff of air to move her hair out of her face. “I gotta get that bouncy ball first,” she said. 

“Is this the same one with the dinosaur in it?” Jemma asked. 

Daisy nodded, leading Jemma to unfold her arms, dropping them to her side. 

“Well then scoot. I’ve got an idea.” 

Grabbing a minecraft sword from off the shelf, Jemma carefully kneeled down next to Daisy and swiped the long piece of foam under the display. The bouncy ball came flying out with a fury, moving quickly towards the gap on the opposite side. 

“Daisy!” Jemma half-screamed.

With quick reflexes, Daisy launched herself on top of the bouncy ball. “Got it!”

Without warning, Jemma burst into a fit of giggles.

“Why are you laughing,” Daisy chuckled. 

Jemma wiped a tear of mirth from the outer corner of her eye. “Because we’re two twenty-five year olds sitting on the floor of the toy aisle in Target celebrating the retrieval of a bouncy ball.”

“Yeah,” Daisy grinned. “Adulthood.”

Jemma smiled and got to her feet. She offered Daisy a helping hand. “Adulthood.”


End file.
